Winter Time
by Kumorastar
Summary: How Sasuke and Naruto spend one of their evenings after training.sasunaru shonenai


Sasuke never had been one for winter. It was always either bone chilling cold or soaking wet wherever he went. It gave off this feeling of lifelessness that he dreaded to be around. It brought back memories of things he really didn't care to see. Though some people said this kind of weather matched the bastard attitude he possessed perfectly (cough-Naruto-cough), he still disagreed.

Even as he walked home from the training grounds he could feel the icy winds penetrate through his body and start to freeze him to the bone. Sasuke just shivered and slightly sped up with his pace. 'Damn Kakashi, who the hell trains in twenty degree weather?' It was safe to say that he wasn't exactly having a wonderful day.

Sasuke wanted to slap himself for grabbing a coat as thin as the one he did. He tried to huddle closer to the slick material, trying to feel warmer. Looking ahead, he fastened his speed once more when the Uchiha complex came into sight.

He wasn't exactly excited about going back knowing this was the one day of the year that he told himself that he was finally going to clean the messy mansion. But at least there would be heat.

'Finally', he thought as he dug through his front pocket feeling around for his keys. He unlocked the front door and stepped inside. The heat that flowed through his boxy after a few seconds sent a pleasurable wave down the teen's spine. He stood there for a minute, basking in the warmth before slowly taking off the jacket and throwing it into a damp lump on the floor.

Slowly he stepped towards the doorway of his living room and looked around. Sasuke stood there for about a good half minute before "I'll clean tomorrow." He said it aloud to himself before walking cautiously into the kitchen, making sure not to injure his self by tripping or falling over the piles of junk everywhere. He just didn't feel like crawling around for hours picking up stuff and then trying to find out where the hell it went. The mess was kind of hard for him to ignore but hey, who needed to be able to walk on the floor anyways?

Sighing he grabbed some food that would be quickest to make and warm him up in the process. This would just happen to be a pack of nice, chilly-flavored ramen. Now, Sasuke definitely wasn't one to eat ramen normally, hell, he didn't ever like the crap. But from hanging Naruto so much lately, he was at least able to tolerate the stuff. More recently the blonde was over at Sasuke's house more than his own. It probably had something to do with the fact that the two shinobe had been dating for almost four months now.

That was really the only reason that Sasuke was now preparing to make ramen for two. Naruto had said he would be there by seven that night and it was now ten till. Sasuke put the blocks of noodles into the boiling water and waited by staring out the window.

'It is cold…maybe I've should've walked the idiot here myself.' He thought, becoming more worried than he should've been. He gave an audible snort. Yeah right, this was Naruto he was talking about. If anyone could take care of themselves it was definitely the blonde idiot.

The sound of water boiling pulled Sasuke away from the kitchen window so he could begin to cook the noodles. He dropped the compacted noodles into the scolding hot water and instantly started stirring. He had no clue why but he couldn't just watch the food float there so he usually stirred it around in a circular motion until they were done.

Sighing, Sasuke leaned a pale elbow on the counter top next to the stove and used his right hand to change direction of the knife being used to stir every half minute or so. He cast a sideways glance out the window, looking for any sign of someone's arrival. When he saw none, he bent his head down so that he could run his left hand through his dark locks without removing his elbow from the counter. It had also become an annoying habit of his lately but it felt good to do. Especially when Naruto was the one doing it.

He continued the motions until, finally, the doorbell rang. His head snapped up and the knife was sat down on a paper towel before he quickly made his way towards the door. After many attempts of stepping over things and a not-so-graceful trip, Sasuke eventually reached his destination.

The thing Sasuke might have expected when he opened the front door was maybe his adorable boyfriend with his arms open wide, expecting a big huge from the most amazing man in the world. The thing Sasuke might not have expected when he opened the front door was a huge ball of freezing cold snow in his face and an extremely obnoxious laugh sounding through out his ears.

Slowly he brought up his hand and pushed the white powder away so that he could once again see. What he saw was Naruto holding his stomach, laughing so hard that he looked like he was about to die. Sasuke felt his temper boil at the sight so much that he had to hold himself back from laying a few good punchs onto the blonde boy before him.

"...Naruto...", he growled out through his tightly clenched teeth. Naruto had calmed down enough so that he wasn't laughing as bad but he still had that huge stupid grin on his face, "Yes, Sasuke?" Sasuke continued glaring, "Get. Inside. Now." Then he turned around and stormed inside, leaving the other boy in the cold.

This caused Naruto to once again burst into laughter. "Come on, you know that was funny", he joked before following the raven inside and closing the door behind him. As soon as he saw the room he stopped. "Oh my fucking god, when was the last time you cleaned?!"

Sasuke peeked an aggravated eye out from the kitchen doorway to see a wide-eyed Naruto gaping at the condition of his home. "If you don't like it, clean it yourself", he muttered, still kinda pissed off. Sighing he brought out two bowls of steaming, freshly cooked ramen. The blonde just pouted before grabbing one of the bowls and making a seat on top of a pile of dirty clothes. Sasuke sat beside him.

For almost a minute the only sounds were chopsticks hitting against the bowls and Naruto's slurping. It was comfortable just sitting there together in Sasuke's messy living room. Of course the younger was finished with his ramen shortly after beginning. When he was done he sat his bowl down next to him and leaned back against the couch behind him and sighed.

Naruto liked coming over to visit Sasuke every now and then, but if you ask Sasuke he would say Naruto was over about every day. He knew that his boyfriend enjoyed his own company more than he let on. Plus he would let Naruto do almost anything he wanted. It was kinda sweet in a way.

"Hey, Sasuke?" The elder turned to look over at the blonde and was suddenly met with a soft pair of lips on his own. Naruto had his eyes closed and was barely moving his mouth against the others, but before Sasuke could even register what was happening, it was gone.

His cheeks were already slightly pink even though he still had no idea of what just occured while Naruto had turned his head back so that he was facing forwards, trying(and failing) to hide a smirk from his face. Slowly Sasuke turned his face away and sat down his now empty bowl on the other side of him, his dark hair hiding the slight blush that had appeared on his cheeks, "Ne, no reason to be embarrassed Sasu-koi."

He could see Sasuke jump when he said this and started to softly laugh. Even if he would let Naruto do anything, the one thing he wouldn't allow him to do was to damage his pride. This was what he was trying to recover at the moment. Sensing Sasuke's lack of response Naruto started to pout. He was smarter than everyone thought he was, so he knew how to get what he wanted out of the other boy.

Gently Naruto leaned his body sideways so that his head was lying comfortably against Sasuke's thin shoulder. Sasuke looked over at him and discovered two, big, puppy-eyes were staring at him, almost begging for attention. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. In his mind he knew couldn't say no to the cute blonde boy; it was impossible. Re-opening his eyes, he tilted his head so that it was lying on top of Naruto's. Screw his pride. As long as nobody saw this he would be alright.

Sasuke could live with this. Sitting in the middle of his trash dump of a living room with Naruto cuddling against him while it was snowing outside; it seemed like a perfect moment. He slowly put his arm around the blonde's shoulder, pulling him in closer. This was the first year he would most likely be spending Christmas with someone else in years and even though the holiday was a week away, he was already feeling happier than he ever had before.


End file.
